


Let’s Grow Old and Die Young

by LirinFell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt Peggy Carter, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Baby Tony Stark, Back in Time Steve Rogers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Growing Up, Kid Fic, Kid Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Protective Steve Rogers, Spoilers, Teen Tony Stark, Uncle Steve Rogers
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LirinFell/pseuds/LirinFell
Summary: Vicino a lei, Steve fissò quasi incredulo il bambino urlante, sembrava impossibile che da un corpicino così minuscolo si sarebbe sviluppata in futuro una forza talmente grande da salvare l’Universo. Anche se, a pensarci bene, da come insisteva nel pretendere attenzioni, non avrebbe dovuto essere una sorpresa.“Ciao, Tony”.POST ENDGAME





	Let’s Grow Old and Die Young

**Author's Note:**

> Salve! Wow, è la prima volta che scrivo in questo fandom e ammetto di essere decisamente nervosa.  
> Vorrei dare giusto due o tre linee guida per leggere la storia, sarà abbastanza veloce:  
> \- in questa storia Steve, tornando indietro nel tempo, ha creato una linea temporale parallela dove vive con Peggy e ha salvato Bucky dall'Hydra (perché, dai, nessuno ci crede che lo avrebbe lasciato in mano a dei cazzo di nazisti...);  
> \- esistono i punti fissi nel tempo (hello, Doctor Who, my old friend);  
> \- la storia sarebbe dovuta essere un unico capitolo, ma i miei problemi lavorativi e la vita in generale non mi hanno permesso di concluderla, la seconda parte ho in programma di pubblicarla per il compleanno di Steve.  
> Credo che questo sia tutto!  
> Ringrazio le mie beta del cuoricino, Suogo e Toshi, che hanno pazientemente betato il tutto nonostante non siano del fandom. Mi hanno spelato ogni volta che trovavano quelle maledette ripetizioni che io tanto uso e picchiata selvaggiamente, ma con amore.  
> In sostanza, spero vi piaccia e spero di ricevere qualche opinione sull'IC perché sono davvero insicura su tutto.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Credits per le immagini: https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=5852184

**Let’s Grow Old and Die Young**

 

[ ](http://www.image-share.com/ijpg-3963-221.html)

 

**29 maggio 1970**

 

Peggy seguiva attentamente il suo andirivieni per la stanza, lanciava sguardi incuriositi alle camicie di diverse tonalità e fantasie che venivano lanciate per terra, riprese e poi abbandonate di nuovo.

“Sai, comincio a chiedermi se tu fossi così nervoso anche il giorno del nostro matrimonio” disse, accavallando una gamba sull’altra, sdraiandosi un poco sul letto.

Steve continuò ad abbottonarsi la camicia azzurro pallido e si guardò di nuovo allo specchio. I primi capelli bianchi cominciavano a notarsi nonostante il biondo naturale, anche se la sua forma fisica era quasi rimasta immutata grazie al siero.

“Non sono nervoso” borbottò, poi prese un lungo respiro. “Oggi succederà una cosa importante e-” si fermò di colpo, insicuro sul come continuare. “È… complicato”.

Peggy roteò gli occhi in esasperazione, dopodiché si mise in piedi e gli si avvicinò. Lo strinse in un abbraccio, nascondendosi dietro la schiena per fargli sentire il suo calore.

“Hai detto che non avresti cambiato niente, che ci avresti fatto compiere i nostri errori”.

Quella era stata la decisione che entrambi avevano preso quando si era ritrovata alla porta Steve Rogers, tornato dalla presunta tomba dopo un anno. Le aveva spiegato chi era, cosa fosse successo e stava per dirgli anche di più (le era mancata la sua innocenza, la sua ferrea volontà di fare la cosa giusta), quando lo aveva fermato.

“Questo” aveva fatto un cenno tra loro due. “cambierà qualcosa?” Steve aveva scosso la testa.

“Non lo so, non sono un cervellone come Tony…” Si era chiesta chi fosse, ma aveva preferito non interromperlo. “Non voglio mentirti, Peggy. Mi sento… molto egoista in questo momento e non so cosa fare. Ho lasciato delle persone, un intero universo per questo mio capriccio. Ho paura di cambiare troppe cose, di diventare la causa di qualcosa che non riuscirò a fermare e comprendere, ma” lo vide accasciarsi su se stesso “Non credo di voler tornare indietro”.

Steve, quello che Peggy conosceva e che in quel momento, a detta dell’uomo che aveva davanti, giaceva in un ghiacciaio disperso per i prossimi 70 anni, era stato sempre ligio al suo personale dovere morale, pronto al sacrificio più estremo, dolorosamente preoccupato di non essere mai all’altezza di quello che si aspettava da se stesso. Questo Steve, esausto, seduto sul divano di fronte a lei, con le mani a coprirgli il volto e la voce rotta, era qualcuno che non conosceva.

Per questo si alzò dalla sedia, marciò con passo deciso e si fermò di fronte a lui, piantata in terra come un albero si erse in tutta la sua altezza, sovrastandolo. Quando gli occhi azzurri scattarono su di lei, non esitò un attimo.

“Ti stai lamentando, Capitano Rogers?”

Steve sgranò gli occhi e provò ad aprire bocca, ma ogni parola fu subito zittita.

“Credi di essere un dio? Di contare così tanto da stravolgere l’intero universo? Tutti influenziamo il mondo, tutti possiamo cambiare qualcosa, è questo che significa vivere. Tu vuoi vivere, Steve?”

L’uomo aprì la bocca diverse volte, prima di stringere i pugni e alzarsi in piedi. Prese le mani di Peggy fra le sue, con la stessa delicatezza che avrebbe riservato a un fiore e, esausto, nascose il volto nel collo di lei.

“Le devo un ballo, signorina Carter”.

 

Steve la riscosse da quei ricordi posando una mano sulla sua che ancora lo stringeva al petto.

“Non è un errore quello che sta per succedere” disse, Peggy riusciva a percepire perfino un leggero sorriso nel suo tono di voce. “È ritrovare con un vecchio amico”.

Quel pomeriggio, dopo aver deciso che la camicia rossa fosse la scelta migliore (Peggy aveva esternato qualche dubbio al riguardo, ma aveva lasciato correre), si presentarono con tanto di palloncini azzurri e un bel regalo incartato nel reparto maternità dell’ospedale di New York.

Howard li accolse con una battuta sarcastica (“Oh, i miei eroi preferiti! Siete venuti a salvarmi?”), Maria con un sorriso stanco e raggiante allo stesso tempo.

“Vi faccio vedere il marmocchietto” disse Howard, guidandoli fino alla finestra dove si potevano vedere tanti piccoli bambini pacificamente addormentati. Tutti tranne uno che strillava come se l’intero mondo avesse l’obbligo di starlo a sentire.

“Ha due polmoni di ferro” ridacchiò Peggy, dando delle leggere pacche sulla spalla ad un Howard un po’ depresso.

Vicino a lei, Steve fissò quasi incredulo il bambino urlante, sembrava impossibile che da un corpicino così minuscolo si sarebbe sviluppata in futuro una forza talmente grande da salvare l’Universo. Anche se, a pensarci bene, da come insisteva nel pretendere attenzioni, non avrebbe dovuto essere una sorpresa.

“Ciao, Tony”.

 

 

**26 novembre 1970**

 

Steve non era mai stato a contatto con molti bambini, a parte quelli della sua età. I neonati per lui erano un territorio completamente inesplorato, ma era piuttosto certo che le occhiaie sulla faccia di Howard fossero prova che Tony Stark era una spina nel fianco peggio di qualsiasi altro diavolo in forma nanica comparso sul quel pianeta.

“Come va, Howard?” chiese, intanto Jarvis si avvicinava con un vassoio con posati sopra due bicchieri non sicuramente pieni di succo di mela. “Non per me, grazie, signor Jarvis” disse. Dopo tutti quegli anni gli faceva ancora strano parlare con un Jarvis in carne ed ossa, e gli faceva pensare a quanto potesse essersi sentito solo Tony per arrivare a dare il nome del maggiordomo alla sua intelligenza artificiale.

“Per quanto mi rincresca dirlo, signor Rogers, questi non sono per lei” disse, posando il vassoio sul tavolino basso davanti ad Howard seduto sul divano.

“Ti avevo detto tutta la bottiglia, Jarvis” borbottò, massaggiandosi la faccia.

“E la signora Stark ha detto che la vuole sobrio almeno fino al brindisi della cena. Con permesso” rispose, uscendo dalla stanza.

“Giornate difficili?”

“Quel bambino mi ucciderà, non riesco a pensare con i suoi pianti, strilli, risate, respiri per tutta casa” buttò giù d’un fiato uno dei bicchieri.

“Ti ho visto stare sveglio 35 ore per finire una delle tue macchine strane, Howard”.

“Quel marmocchio è la macchina assassina definitiva. Certe volte odio quanto io riesca a creare solo cose geniali” il secondo bicchiere si svuotò.

Steve ridacchiò, sedendosi vicino a lui.

“Attento all’ego, Tony” non riuscì a trattenersi dal dire.

Per fortuna non dovette dare spiegazioni allo sguardo interdetto di Howard grazie all’entrata nel salotto di Maria con in braccio il piccolo.

“Oh, Steve! Ben arrivato!” prima ancora che l’uomo potesse alzarsi e salutarla, Maria glielo aveva già piazzato fra le braccia. Steve lo afferrò con poca grazia, come se gli avessero appena lanciato addosso una granata di cristallo. Tony si agitò scalciando. “Siamo già in ritardo, mi dispiace non poterti dare un’accoglienza adeguata, sono sicura che Peggy arriverà presto” saettò uno sguardo irritato al marito ancora in fase di desiderio di morire. “ _Signor Stark_ , siamo in ritardo…”

Con rassegnazione Howard si alzò mentre Jarvis compariva all’entrata del salotto con i cappotti dei padroni di casa in mano e già pronto per uscire.

“Grazie ancora per il favore, non so come avremmo fatto senza te e Peggy per stasera!” fu l’ultima cosa che Steve sentì dire a Maria prima che lei trascinasse il marito, ancora intento a mettersi il cappotto, fuori dalla porta.

Il silenzio cadde nella casa, solo il rumore del pendolo a scandire gli attimi.

Fu così finché Tony non cominciò a piangere e agitarsi per liberarsi dalla sua presa.

“Ehi, ehi, Tony, no! Non fare così!” lo afferrò da sotto le braccia e lo sollevò davanti a sé. I capelli castani erano cresciuti abbastanza da farli arricciare un poco sulla nuca e gli occhi scuri diventavano sempre più attenti ad ogni più piccolo dettaglio che percepiva attorno a sé. Tony sgambettò ed emise qualche verso contrariato prima di fissarlo con un’espressione arrabbiata stranamente familiare. “Senti, so che non ci crederai, ma noi saremo grandi amici in futuro, che ne diresti di esserlo da ora?”

Fu presto evidente che la risposta di Tony fu un deciso no. Per quasi mezz’ora pianse, gattonò incredibilmente veloce cercando di raggiungere ogni filo di corrente presente in casa, pianse ancora, mordicchiò il telecomando, sbavò sul tappeto che, all’occhiata inesperta di Steve sulle cose da ricconi, probabilmente costava più di casa sua e di Peggy e, con somma irritazione di Steve, lo guardò con odio per tutto il tempo.

Fu quando Tony ricominciò a piangere per l’ennesima volta che Steve osò provare il tutto per tutto.

“Beh, sei pur sempre Tony Stark solo in formato minuscolo…”

Quando Peggy entrò nella villa, di fretta e già pronta a trovare il marito messo alle corde da un neonato di sei mesi, sentì distintamente la risata di bambino echeggiare nelle stanze silenziose.

“Vai così, Iron Man! Vola!”

Quello che trovò nel salotto fu suo marito intento a lanciare in aria l’erede dell’impero Stark fin quasi a fargli toccare il soffitto esageratamente alto della villa. Tony non sembrava per niente spaventato, anzi, aveva tutta l’aria di voler spiccare il volo da solo e si irritava ogni volta che tornava fra le braccia del capitano.

Peggy avrebbe perso anni di vita a quella visione se non avesse saputo che Tony era nelle mani più sicure del pianeta.

Vide Steve riprenderlo per l’ennesima volta al volo.

“Vorrei poterti dire che sarai l’unico uomo volante in futuro, ma ti direi una grossa bugia” ridacchiò, notando solo in quel momento l’arrivo della moglie che lo salutò con un cenno.

“Uomo volante?” chiese, divertita.

Steve scrollò le spalle.

“Manterrà comunque il primato di più irritante e cocciuto”.

In quel momento Tony vomitò la cena sulla sua camicia nuova.

 

 

**1971 – 1973**

 

Lui e Peggy, all’inizio del loro matrimonio, avevano deciso di non avere figli. Per Peggy era stata una decisione sofferta, l’aveva quasi spezzata, ma era una donna troppo intelligente per farsi sopraffare: tra il suo lavoro di spia e il ruolo di Steve come Captain America, sempre in giro e sempre in pericolo, non erano riusciti a trovare il coraggio di coinvolgere una vita nelle loro decisioni per il mondo.

Per questo veder crescere Tony era stata per entrambi una piccola consolazione.

Cocciuto, voglioso di attenzioni e incredibilmente curioso, il piccolo Stark cominciava a far scomparire la memoria di quello vecchio, l’amico con l’anima in pezzi che si era aggrappato a lui in una ridicola presa fatta di disperazione mentre lo chiamava ‘ _Bugiardo_ ’, per sostituirla con quella di un bambino che imparava a camminare, a parlare, che gli correva goffamente incontro urlando ‘Ciò Sti!’, che costruiva elaborate macchine con i mattoncini e che gli si addormentava in braccio dopo una giornata di nuotate al mare.

Nemmeno se ne accorse quando cominciò a _pensare_ , a chiedersi se l’aver salvato Bucky dalle mani dell’Hydra avrebbe fatto la differenza nella vita di Tony, se l’essere presente durante i suoi primi passi avrebbe costruito una nuova via per il mondo e se sapere il futuro avrebbe potuto rendere tutti felici almeno in quell’universo.

Peggy aveva ragione, Steve non era un dio (ne aveva conosciuti) e non aveva in mano il potere di cambiare il destino.

Ma quello di Tony sì.

 

 

**14 giugno 1974**

 

“Tony ha costruito un circuito” la voce di Stark rimbombava un po’ nel laboratorio. Stava armeggiando sotto qualche strano macchinario che Steve non avrebbe saputo dire se distruggesse pianeti o friggesse uova. Conoscendo la stirpe degli Stark, probabilmente entrambe le cose.

“Tipo per le macchinine?” chiese.

Stark scivolò indietro, sbucando fuori da sotto qualsiasi cosa fosse l’ammasso di ferraglia con uno sguardo esasperato.

“No, capitano. Un circuito elettrico per cose elettriche” disse, dopodiché sparì di nuovo.

“Ah” rispose Steve. “A quattro anni non dovrebbe ancora giocare con… le costruzioni?”

“È mio figlio, per addormentarlo la sera gli leggevo manuali di elettronica”.

Steve sorrise, sentendo chiaramente l’orgoglio trapelare da quelle frasi dette con finta sufficienza.

“Devi esserne molto orgoglioso”.

“Passami il saldatore, renditi utile”.

 

 

**31 ottobre 1976**

 

“Me lo avevi promesso!”

Dopo attenti ragionamenti nel corso degli anni, Steve aveva capito che il vero problema di Tony non era l’ego o la testa dura più del vibranio, ma le due cose sommate alla sua mente fin troppo sviluppata che lo portavano a non riuscire a lasciar perdere le battaglie. Era una cosa che li accomunava e divideva allo stesso tempo, era sempre stato così.

Steve incrociò le braccia, cercando di essere più intimidatorio possibile nella sua divisa da lavoro con tanto di scudo al fianco contro un Tony Stark di sei anni nella sua più perfetta imitazione di se stesso più grande.

“Non ho intenzione di ripetertelo, è un no”.

Il bambino fece una smorfia arrabbiata e si tolse stizzito il casco del suo costume da Captain America.

“Lo scudo lo ha fatto il mio papà! Te lo ha solo prestato!”

Per un attimo, uno solo, Steve vacillò. La sua voce ancora non aveva raggiunto la pubertà e non era lontanamente paragonabile a quella profonda e rotta che avrebbe avuto fra tanti anni, eppure la forza cominciava ad essere la stessa.

Sospirò, soppesando il peso dello scudo sul suo braccio.

“È troppo grande per te, non riuscirai a portarlo in giro”.

“E invece sì! Sarò il prossimo Captain America!”

Prima che Tony potesse avventarsi su di lui fu afferrato per una spalla da Peggy, ormai annoiata di stare ad ascoltare il loro litigio che andava avanti da quello che riteneva ormai una quantità di tempo maggiore della sua capacità di sopportazione (sette minuti).

“Ragazzi, perché non vi fate fare una foto? I miei eroi che vanno a salvare il mondo un dolcetto alla volta” disse, mostrando la polaroid che teneva in mano.

Tony ci pensò un po’ su, ma quando sentì la presa sulla sua spalla farsi più salda decise che far arrabbiare zia Peggy non era una buona idea.

Con il broncio si mise vicino a Steve, infilandosi di nuovo il casco con le ali.

“Sarei un Captain America fichissimo” borbottò.

Steve ridacchiò esasperato, prima di posare lo scudo davanti a Tony. Gli arrivava fino a metà volto, il bambino sgranò gli occhi prima di afferrarlo con entrambe le mani per non farlo cadere.

“Non romperlo” disse l’uomo, infilandosi pure lui il casco per completare il costume.

Tony annuì, raggiante, mentre tentava di far vedere il costume e lo scudo senza essere schiacciato.

“Grazie, zio Steve!”

 

 

**03 marzo 1977**

 

Trovò Tony esattamente dove pensava: nel garage della villa.

Considerando che a pranzo era stato rimproverato per non aver mangiato le zucchine, vederlo con in mano una chiave inglese lunga quanto il suo braccio di bambino di quasi sette anni mentre armeggiava in qualcosa che sembrava un qualche tipo di motore gli faceva un po’ girare la testa. Maledetti Stark.

“Che stai facendo?”

Nonostante fossero passati solo quattro mesi dall’ultima volta che lo aveva visto, qualcosa era cambiato. Non gli era corso incontro alla porta e non lo aveva sommerso di domande sulla sua ultima missione. Appena rifiutato il dolce, era scappato dalla sala da pranzo, accompagnato dalle urla di sua madre su quanto fosse maleducato.

Tony scrollò le spalle senza voltarsi.

“Armeggio”.

Steve si avvicinò.

“È grandioso, Tony. Lo hai fatto tutto da solo?” nonostante non fosse un meccanico, quando le cose non riguardavano spara laser, portali quantici e robot assassini, Steve sapeva capire quando una cosa era straordinaria. Per lui pensare che Tony Stark fosse un genio era normale, era un adulto dentro l’armatura più avanzata del mondo, ma non si era mai chiesto come avesse iniziato a mostrare quanto fosse prodigioso.

Il motore che aveva davanti era l’inizio di qualcosa che avrebbe messo in moto il mondo.

“Basta seguire le istruzioni, zio Steve. Non è niente di eccezionale” rispose, senza un briciolo di imbarazzo e orgoglio nella voce.

Il capitano aggrottò le sopracciglia.

“Te lo ha detto tuo padre?” Tony scrollò di nuovo le spalle. “Sai che è incredibile che un bambino della tua età riesca a fare questo?” indicò il motore. “Sei abbastanza intelligente per capirlo da solo”.

“Non abbastanza per uno Stark” lasciò cadere a terra la chiave inglese e si allontanò, scomparendo fra le mille cianfrusaglie che aveva accumulato.

 

 

**15 agosto 1977**

 

“Vuoi mandare Tony in collegio?” per poco non gli cadde il bicchiere che aveva in mano.

Howard si tolse gli occhiali da sole, per poggiarli malamente sul tavolino di legno del giardino. Poco lontano, Tony stava facendo rincorrere Jarvis dall’aroplanino telecomandato che aveva costruito. Schizzava pure acqua.

“Parli come Maria” sbottò. “La Phillips Academy non è un collegio per teppistelli, ma una scuola che porterà al massimo le sue potenzialità”.

“Lo stai mandando via, in un posto dove non conosce nessuno, circondato da ragazzi con il doppio della sua età e adulti! Ha solo sette anni!”.

Howard ridacchiò.

“E cosa dovrei fare, secondo te? Mandarlo alla scuola pubblica?” indicò distrattamente il giocattolo che volteggiava sopra le loro teste. “Vuoi che una mente del genere venga messa nelle mani di qualche laureato fuoricorso sottopagato?”

Steve alzò le braccia in un gesto di insofferenza.

“Sei incredibile, Howard! Davvero? Il suo cervello è tutto quello che ti interessa?!”

L’altro uomo sbuffò.

“Sempre così melodrammatico!”

A quel punto Steve sentì ribollirgli il sangue nelle vene.

“Non osare farmi passare per stupido” disse, indurendo la voce e facendo capire ad Howard che la sua pazienza era finita. “Tony non ha bisogno di altri adulti nella sua vita, ma di bambini! Perché credi che stia tutto il giorno in garage o sui libri di ricerca di un qualche scienziato pazzo?! Non ha mai avuto un amico della sua età!”

Howard scattò in piedi, fronteggiandolo.

“Anthony non è tuo figlio, capitano Rogers! Non hai voce in capitolo nelle decisioni che prendo sul suo futuro!”

“Papà?”

Si voltarono entrambi verso la vocina. Tony li osservava, con ancora in mano il telecomando dell’aeroplanino e gli occhi pieni di preoccupazione. A Steve non era mai sembrato così piccolo.

Howard fece un cenno al maggiordomo di avvicinarsi.

“Jarvis, portalo da Maria e Margareth” ordinò, ignorando il bambino.

“Sì, signore” l’uomo annuì, poggiando una mano sulla spalla di Tony che lo seguì docile, lanciando ad entrambi un’ultima occhiata preoccupata. “Andiamo, signorino, le preparo subito un cheeseburger buonissimo”

Steve li osservò scomparire nella villa.

“Senti, Steve” cominciò Howard dopo un profondo respiro e prendendo in mano il bicchiere di scotch abbandonato sul tavolino. “Capisco quello che stai dicendo, tutta la questione dell’infanzia rubata e l’impatto psicologico, ma non puoi mettere sullo stesso piano i bambini normali e mio figlio” Steve provò ad aprire bocca, ma lo fermò. “No, capitano! Non c’è niente, _niente_ , che tu possa dire per cambiare la realtà. Per tutta la vita non ho fatto altro che creare cose che distruggono, ad eccezione di te e quel moccioso impertinente. Anni fa ho rischiato di perdere te, stavo diventando pazzo nel cercarti e ancora non capisco come tu possa essere qui”.

“Howard-”

“Per questo non posso rischiare che succeda qualcosa a mio figlio. Tony avrà un futuro grandioso, sarà sotto lo sguardo di tutti per quello che saprà fare e dovrà farsi le ossa per sopportare la pressione che ne deriverà. Mettergli vicino degli amichetti di gioco che punteranno solo al suo nome non gli servirà, sarà solo una delusione che sto cercando di evitargli il più possibile”. Bevve un sorso. “Sarà solo contro il mondo e non posso fare altro per prepararlo”.

Steve lasciò per un attimo che i suoi occhi vagassero sulla figura dell’amico. Aveva sempre pensato che tutte le storie sull’Howard dell’altra linea temporale fossero state esagerate e, forse, un poco lo erano; eppure non avrebbe mai immaginato che il troppo amore potesse scatenare tutta quella paura incontrollata, fino a trasformare quel sentimento in veleno.

Howard Stark avrebbe portato il figlio alla morte.

“Avrà me. Per sempre”.

“Lo so, capitano. Questo non vuol dire che tu sia abbastanza”.

 

 

**29 maggio 1978**

 

Steve rifiutò l’ennesima tartina al salmone.

“Sembra di essere alla Casa Bianca, non al compleanno di un bambino” borbottò Peggy prendendone, invece, ben tre. “Grazie” disse distrattamente al cameriere mentre osservava la folla di adulti vestiti a festa sparsi per il giardino intenti a parlare di affari.

“Perché è così, è più simile a un debutto in società” bevve un sorso di punch.

“E siamo tutti qui a sperare che scelga noi come suo cavaliere per il ballo” Steve cercò in ogni modo di trovare una soluzione per ignorare quel commento proveniente da una persona decisamente sgradevole, ma dovette arrendersi dopo che Obadiah Stane si piazzò davanti a lui.

L’unica cosa che poté fare fu non ricambiare il sorriso che gli vedeva stampato in faccia.

“Signor Stane” lo salutò Peggy, porgendogli la mano. Lui la osservò un poco stupito, ma accettò la stretta.

“Signora Rogers”.

Steve non mosse un muscolo. Sapeva chi era, sapeva ogni minima cosa dell’uomo che aveva davanti. Dette uno sguardo a Peggy che lo ricambiò con un chiaro messaggio sottinteso.

‘ _So già che è uno stronzo, non importa conoscere il futuro per capirlo_ ’.

“Ho sentito dire che conoscete Howard da molto tempo” disse lui, facendo finta di non percepire la chiara atmosfera gelida.

“Amici. Noi e la famiglia Stark siamo amici da molto tempo” specificò Peggy.

Obadiah ghignò.

“Immagino che sia stato confortante per voi vedere crescere il piccolo Tony, vista la vostra _situazione_ ”.

“Cosa-” la ferma presa sul suo polso da parte di sua moglie frenò Steve dal rovinare la festa di compleanno.

Peggy mantenne la sua espressione cordiale e decisa.

“Già, è bello stare così vicino a qualcuno di così innocente, non capita tutti i giorni di poter guidare una tale mente geniale verso la strada della giustizia, senza lasciare la possibilità a chi ha cattive intenzioni di traviarlo”.

Steve non aveva mai amato sua moglie come quando vide lo sguardo di irritazione con cui Obadiah distorse la sua espressione tronfia.

“Beh, vedremo col tempo i frutti del vostro lavoro” disse con tono velenoso.

“Zio Steve!” un Tony di otto anni sbucò dal nulla, facendolo quasi cadere quando si aggrappò alla mano del capitano. “Ho costruito una cosa fortissima!”

Steve rise.

“Va bene, va bene” spostò di nuovo lo sguardo su Obadiah, il bambino continuava a trascinarlo. “Con permesso”.

L’altro uomo fece un cenno con sguardo irritato.

“Direi che stiamo andando bene” disse Peggy, per poi nascondere un sorrisetto soddisfatto mentre beveva un sorso di punch.

 

 

**09 dicembre 1981**

 

“No, devi colpire qui, ma non troppo forte altrimenti rompi tutto come prima”.

Steve strinse il martello e prese la mira sul preciso punto indicato dal bambino che si sistemò la maschera termica davanti al volto. Tony avvicinò il saldatore, il metallo cominciò a fare scintille appena la fiamma lo sfiorò.

“Ora, zio” disse, spostandosi un poco per lasciare spazio all’uomo.

Questa volta le due parti si fissarono bene, Tony velocemente prese con le pinze il pezzo e lo immerse nell’acqua. L’aria si riempì di vapore.

“Adesso va bene?” chiese il capitano, poggiando il martello sul tavolo.

“Sì, woh!” esclamò quando osservò il suo lavoro ancora gocciolante. “Erano giorni che questo bastardo non veniva come volevo”.

“Figliolo, linguaggio” lo rimproverò Steve.

“Sì, sì” lo liquidò, posando il pezzo. “A volte fa comodo avere uno zio con la super forza, anche se è un nonnetto”.

Il ‘nonnetto’ sbuffò, anche se, a dirla tutta, cominciava a rendersi conto di sentirsi stanco. Da mesi Peggy lo pregava di lasciare il suo ruolo attivo da Captain America, ma ancora non riusciva a decidersi. Bucky ormai erano anni che si limitava a coordinare le operazioni da lontano, nonostante si vantasse di farlo solo per lasciare spazio ai giovani. Purtroppo, nel caso di Steve, il mondo aveva ancora bisogno di Captain America, almeno finché non fosse arrivato _l’altro_.

Tony lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri quando si sedette sullo sgabello davanti a lui e cominciò a fissarlo intensamente. Era cresciuto, tantissimo. Il viso si era fatto meno paffuto, cominciava ad intravedere l’aspetto del suo vecchio amico, soprattutto gli occhi che trasmettevano ogni giorno sempre più di quella tristezza e sarcasmo che da grande avrebbe trasudato anche dalla punta dei capelli.

Ci aveva provato a fermare quel percorso, ma era evidente che pure negli universi paralleli Tony Stark era destinato a diventare un bastardo dalla bocca larga.

“Come si diventa Captain America?”.

Steve rimase completamente spiazzato e boccheggiò pure un poco.

“Emm, ecco, c’è stata una selezione e hanno scelto me…” cercò di ricordare i pochi insegnamenti di Natasha su come mentire, tipo mantenere i fatti più attinenti alla realtà. “Poi mi sono allenato tanto, ho mangiato le verdure e, sai, da una cosa nasce l’altra”.

L’espressione che gli rifilò Tony oscillava tra la noia e l’esasperazione. Ebbe un flashback della sua prima conversazione con quel genio borioso.

“Zio, sono un bambino prodigio di undici anni, seguo corsi avanzati in ogni campo, non sono già all’università solo perché ho ancora alle costole una tata e” dondolò le gambe penzoloni e fece un piccolo ghigno orgoglioso. “potrei essere entrato nei file secretati di papà”.

“Cosa?!” esclamò Steve. “Tony! Solo perché puoi fare una cosa non vuol dire che sia giusto farla!”.

Il bambino sbuffò, scivolò giù dallo sgabello per fronteggiare lo zio ancora seduto. Non arrivava a guardarlo negli occhi nemmeno in quella posizione. Beh, Tony non era mai stato questa cima in altezza.

“Non è stato così difficile, ci ho messo due settimane beh papà è papà e poi c’erano quelle noiose lezioni di mezzo, con i miei compagni di corso che-”.

“Va bene, va bene” fermò il vomito di parole posando le mani sulle sue spalle. “Questo non spiega perché tu l’abbia fatto. Sai che tuo padre si infurierà quando lo scoprirà, e lo farà, puoi contarci”.

Tony distolse lo sguardo e sospirò.

“Papà e mamma hanno segreti. Tu e zia Peggy anche. Non mi piace non sapere le cose e mi piace ancora meno quando la gente mi tratta da stupido”.

Il capitano aveva sempre sperato che quel lato del piccolo Stark emergesse il più tardi possibile, ma ormai ci aveva fatto il callo quando i suoi desideri venivano ignorati.

“Nessuno di noi ha mai voluto mentirti, volevamo solo proteggerti” era la giustificazione più vera e scontata che potesse dire. Il contributo di Stark per lo SHIELD era segreto, come le missioni sue e di Peggy che, ufficialmente, erano dei semplici militari.

Tony era solo cresciuto con la conoscenza che Steve fosse Captain America, ma non era mai stato messo al corrente di come e del perché. Erano stati ingenui nel pensare che il ragazzo non si sarebbe posto delle domande sul perché lo zio invecchiasse così lentamente e fosse ancora pieno di energie a 60 anni passati.

“Non voglio essere protetto! Voglio aiutarvi!” si tolse di dosso la stretta dell’adulto in un gesto frustrato. “Sono stanco di quella scuola. Sono così stupidi, non capiscono nemmeno di cosa parlo quando cerco di spiegargli i miei progetti e le cose che mi girano per la testa. Mi sento…” fece ricadere la testa fra le mani in un gesto esasperato. “Mi sento…”

“Ti senti solo?”.

Tony fece scattare la testa per guardarlo con la stessa espressione di prima: noia ed esasperazione.

“No, _capitan Cuoricino_ , non ho bisogno di _amichetti_ ” fece una smorfia. “Ho bisogno di gente che capisca quando parlo e non mi zittisca con ‘ _sono fantasie da bambino, Tony_ ’ o ‘ _sii concreto, figliolo_ ’ oppure ’ _farai esplodere di nuovo il laboratorio, Stark!_ ’”.

“Cosa hai fatto?!”.

Tony sbuffò.

“Era solo una stanza, papà gliene ha comprata una migliore” liquidò, Steve non ebbe le forze di riprendere il discorso sulle responsabilità che gli propinava da anni. Ci avrebbe pensato più tardi. “Il punto a cui voglio arrivare è che nessuno mi ascolta perché sono di età considerata non matura”.

L’uomo sospirò con un procinto di mal di testa.

“Preferirei non chiederlo, ma c’è un fine a questo dialogo, figliolo?”.

Orribilmente, il ragazzo gli sorrise.

“Speravo che me lo chiedessi, così evito tanti giri di parole” velocemente andò verso un armadietto, tornò tutto euforico con una cassetta in mano e la poggiò con un tonfo sul tavolo. Steve era impossibilitato a vedere cosa stesse tirando fuori fino a quando Tony non gli dette più le spalle; a quel punto sgranò gli occhi.

“L’ho costruita apposta per te, tranquillo, è totalmente sicuro!” disse, mostrandogli meglio l’enorme ago da siringa e la sacca a cui era collegato con un tubicino. “Ci ho provato a prenderti un campione di nascosto, ma è evidente che il siero ha reso la tua pelle invulnerabile agli aghi comuni”.

“Tony, che cosa-”.

“Lo so, dovevo chiedertelo, però pensavo avresti fatto una scenata da nonnetto protettore del bene assoluto. Sono felice che tu sia d’accordo, quindi” tirò fuori da chissà dove due palline di gomma “preferisci quella a stelle e strisce o rossa e oro? Io prenderei quella rossa, mi piace il rosso”.

“ _Anthony_ ” cercò di mantenere un tono calmo, ma parte dell’onda di rabbia che gli stava montando dentro fece capolino “ _spiega_ ”.

“Oh, già, hai ragione, ho saltato una parte, troppo veloce, mi capita spesso.” Si schiarì la voce per poi far dondolare l’ago fra le sue dita. “Con questo ti prendo un po’ di sangue – giusto una sacca, niente di eccessivo -, estraggo la formula per il siero del super soldato, me lo inietto e BOOM divento un bambino grande!”

Il primo istinto di Steve fu alzarsi, sprecare quel poco di particelle Pim che gli rimanevano per andare giusto di qualche anno nel futuro ed essere in pace con la propria coscienza per spaccare la faccia a Tony Stark adulto. Avrebbe dovuto dargliene di più quella volta con Bucky, così tante da far arrivare il dolore perfino nel passato.

Invece mantenne la calma; dopotutto si trovava davanti un bambino, non poteva farsi sopraffare dalle emozioni.

Con una mossa fulminea strappò di mano la siringa alla piccola peste.

“Ehi!” fece appena in tempo ad esclamare l’altro mentre riduceva in pezzettini minuscoli il metallo e lo faceva cadere per terra.

“Ti basta come risposta al tuo _piano geniale_?” Gli tremavano la voce e le mani.

Tony fece una smorfia.

“Credo di sì” Borbottò, deluso.

“No, figliolo, niente _credo_ , _forse_ , _penso_ , voglio un _Sì_ definitivo” Lo fissò negli occhi senza dargli la possibilità di fuggire finché non gli fece un cenno di assenso con la testa. “Bene, adesso veniamo alla parte in cui mi spieghi _come diavolo ti è venuto in mente?!_ ” L’ultima parte non aveva programmato fosse stata così piena di sconvolta rabbia, ma almeno non gli aveva lanciato un armadietto.

“Nessuno mi ascolta!” Gli urlò addosso di rimando, Tony non era mai stato uno che si tirava indietro quando si sentiva attaccato, anzi, mostrava i denti. “Parlo di intelligenza artificiale e mi ridono in faccia! Dicono che sono fantasie! Che è impossibile programmare qualcosa che impari e che provi sensazioni umane! Ma io so che ho ragione!”

“E per questo metteresti a rischio la tua vita?! Sono stato fortunato a non essere morto durante quell’esperimento, lo sai almeno?!”

“Ho letto i rapporti! Io saprei fare meglio!”

Steve si coprì la faccia in un gesto esasperato, per poi passare le mani fra i capelli che percepiva diventare sempre più bianchi, ma non per la vecchiaia.

“Tu sei… esasperante. Non capisci che, anche se tu dovessi riuscirci, non dovresti farlo? Che è sbagliato? Essere adulti non vuol dire avere qualche centimetro in più di altezza!”.

Tony indurì lo sguardo.

“Vuol dire proporsi come cavia per diventare un palestrato invulnerabile e ottenere il proprio scopo?”.

A Steve morirono le parole in gola.

“Non è per quello che l’ho fatto”.

“Essere un bambino con il cervello di un genio non così diverso dall’essere un capitano nel corpo di uno sfigato”

Si osservarono, ognuno racchiuso nella propria sicurezza di avere ragione. Poteva cambiare l’età, ma il risultato era sempre lo stesso: non riusciva a raggiungerlo.

“C’era la guerra e sapevo di non avere altre speranze per rendermi utile per il mio Paese, per quello in cui credevo” sospirò. “Tony, devi solo avere pazienza e fra qualche anno otterrai quello che vuoi”.

Dietro gli occhi scuri fiammeggiava ancora la rabbia, ma lo vide abbassare le spalle, rassegnato.

“Voglio solo che la gente mi ascolti”.

Ogni anno che passava Steve aggiungeva un nuovo tassello all’amico che gli era sempre sembrato un enigma. All’amico che faceva tutto da solo, che evitava di dare spiegazioni, che dava per scontato l’essere incomprensibile agli altri. Era tutto lì, davanti a lui, dentro quel bambino piegato su se stesso. Troppo intelligente per i ragazzi della sua età, troppo piccolo per capire gli adulti.

“Figliolo, ascoltami” gli mise una mano sulla spalla. “capisco la tua insofferenza, la frustrazione e il senso di solitudine” a quella parola il bambino alzò la testa per ribattere. “Non c’è niente di male a sentirsi soli e non nel posto giusto, ma non puoi rischiare così tanto per ottenere qualcosa che arriverà col tempo solo perché sei dannatamente impaziente e non riesci a stare fermo”.

Tony lo fissò per poi ridacchiare.

“Ti ho fatto imprecare ben due volte oggi”.

Il capitano alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Mi perseguiterai per sempre, vero?”.

“Puoi starne dannatamente certo”.

Risero insieme, per un attimo le frustrazioni si allontanarono con la stessa leggerezza con cui Steve scompigliò i capelli già abbastanza arruffati del ragazzino.

“Vedrai, troverai presto qualcuno con cui parlare delle tue cose da scienziato pazzo, intanto” indicò l’ammasso di ferraglia collegato da fili vicino a loro “puoi parlare con me di qualsiasi cosa sia quest’affare”.

Non capì metà delle cose che uscirono dalla bocca del piccolo Stark, si limitò ad ascoltarlo, osservandolo crescere.

 

 

**28 aprile 1984**

 

Nonostante quello che la maggior parte della gente pensava, Steve era stato diverse volte richiamato dal preside. Sanguinante, con diversi lividi e lo sguardo esasperato dell’insegnante puntato addosso. Cosa fare con un ragazzino asmatico e il suo ennesimo slancio all’intrepido salvataggio di qualcuno dal bullo di turno? Rimproverarlo? Lodarlo? Col senno di poi, Steve si era reso conto di aver dato un sacco di guai alla sua scuola, tutti però a fin di bene.

Tony era diverso.

Lo sguardo del preside della Phillips Academy era furioso, se avesse potuto avrebbe incenerito il quasi quattordicenne solo guardandolo e il fatto che il suddetto fosse praticamente sdraiato sulla sedia, più interessato a fissare il soffitto, non aiutava.

“Non credo il signor Stark comprenda la gravità del suo gesto” era evidente che l’uomo tentava di mantenere la calma.

Tony sbuffò, accennando una risata.

“ _Il signor Stark_ comprende benissimo, per questo l’ha fatto” disse, prima che Steve potesse fermarlo.

“Tony” lo ammonì, ottenendo solo il risultato di fargli girare la testa dall’altra parte, sdraiandosi ancora di più sulla sedia. “L’espulsione rimane comunque una punizione esagerata”.

“No, signor Rogers, non credo. Esagerata è stata la magnanimità con cui _per anni_ abbiamo trattato l’impertinenza, le risposte insolenti, gli esperimenti folli, le esplosioni e l’ostilità al socializzare del signor Stark. Abbiamo sopportato tutto questo per rispetto verso suo padre e dell’incredibile talento innato del ragazzo, ma questo” fece un gesto vago verso Tony “è troppo. Ha cancellato tutti i dati dei debiti studenteschi causando a questo istituto gravi danni organizzativi”.

“Gravi danni alle sue tasche, visto il conto in banca svizzero” l’ennesimo borbottio di Tony fu l’ultima goccia.

Il preside smise di urlare contro loro due solo quando si presentarono alla porta due agenti federali e al ragazzo si allargò il suo classico sorrisetto soddisfatto di quando uno dei suoi piani malvagi andava a buon fine.

Steve sbottò solo quando furono nel corridoio, diretti verso la stanza dello studente.

“Non posso crederci tu l’abbia davvero fatto”.

Tony scrollò le spalle.

“Non è stato particolarmente difficile, la password della segreteria amministrativa è il nome del gatto della signora Pamich e il suo anno di nascita, non ci voleva un genio per entrarci. Trovare le prove del conto in banca svizzero è stato più complicato, ma comunque divertente”.

“Non far finta di non capire quando parlo, figliolo”.

“E tu non far finta di essere mio padre, sei troppo alto” quella frase lo ferì più del previsto. “Dov’è, adesso che ci penso? Troppo preso da qualche convegno con la CIA per venire a sgridare suo figlio?”

Steve si fermò di colpo, seguito dal ragazzo.

“Quindi è ancora di questo che si tratta? Tuo padre e il poco tempo che ti dedica, Tony? Sei così intelligente, ma a volte sai essere così irragionevole”.

L’altro lo fronteggiò, per quanto la sua altezza glielo permetteva.

“Irragionevole è permettere che un incompetente venga lasciato libero di fottere i soldi a dei poveracci che si vendono il sangue per pagare la retta al figlio”.

“Non sto dicendo che non se lo meritasse, ma che non puoi mettere nel mezzo la tua vita per ogni piccola cosa” _Non di nuovo._ “Ti hanno espulso quando avresti potuto semplicemente denunciare quello che avevi scoperto e invece no, tu devi esagerare”.

Tony ridacchiò.

“Così non sarebbe stato divertente” Steve aprì bocca per ribattere qualcosa, ma il ragazzo lo fermò sul nascere. “Mi hanno accettato al MIT ieri, non ho disonorato il nome della grande casata degli Stark, non ho buttato nel cesso la mia vita per un preside stronzo e pietà per quattro sfigati. Ho visto qualcosa che gli altri facevano finta di non vedere – che novità –, l’ho analizzato, ho valutato se mi avrebbe causato danni e ho agito per mio divertimento”.

Se Steve fosse stato uno zio normale, uno di quelli che avevano semplicemente visto il figlio di un caro amico crescere, gli avrebbe creduto. Il ragazzino ricco e viziato, ignorante delle conseguenze delle proprie azioni, un classico noioso.

Ma era Captain America e quello davanti a lui, con lo sguardo di sfida e il sorrisetto da schiaffi, era Tony Stark, il futuro salvatore dell’universo e un idiota che faceva le cose a modo suo, perciò si limitò a sospirare e dargli un colpo sulla spalla per spingerlo a camminare nel corridoio.

“Ohi! Mi hai fatto male, che cazzo!” Esclamò, massaggiandosi il braccio.

“Va’ a fare le valige e modera il linguaggio”.

“Sempre rigido come un ghiacciolo”.

Steve non aveva ancora ben compreso se la sua vicinanza fosse un bene o meno per il suo vecchio amico, eppure non riusciva a non sorridere mentre lo affiancava.

 

 

**26 settembre 1986**

 

“Devo proprio?”.

“Non fare storie e fa’ come ti viene detto” lo liquidò Howard chiudendo ogni protesta pensata da Tony.

Il ragazzo sospirò e si avvicinò a DUM-E, gli picchiettò il braccio robotico.

“Ehi, ferrovecchio, sveglia, dobbiamo metterci in posa” il robot si mosse, voltò la telecamera per vedere il proprio creatore e poi il fotografo già pronto con l’obiettivo. Fece un verso. “Già, non dirlo a me” borbottò Tony, accucciandosi vicino a DUM-E e voltandosi leggermente verso la macchina fotografica con un sorriso. “Facciamola finita”.

Steve distolse lo sguardo dal set fotografico e si avvicinò ad Howard intento a leggere dei documenti, del tutto disinteressato.

“Spero ti sia almeno congratulato per la vittoria al concorso del MIT” disse, poggiandosi al tavolo di lavoro. “Ci lavora da mesi e ha in mente il progetto da anni.”

“Ha un sacco di leccapiedi a lodarlo, non gli serve pure la mia pacca sulla spalla. Senza contare che il suo ego arrogante è già abbastanza sviluppato” voltò pagina.

“Già, mi ricorda qualcuno”.

L’altro sbuffò.

“Non puoi dare tutta la colpa a me, ci sei pure tu nel mezzo” disse, chiudendo il plico di foglio e affrontando la faccia scandalizzata di Steve. “Oh, non fare la faccia da bravo ragazzo, lo sai che la testardaggine è tua, lo hai sostenuto troppe volte nelle sue bravate. Avere Captain America che ti copre le spalle può fare questo effetto”.

“Non osare, Howard, non l’ho cresciuto io”.

Il loro battibecco venne interrotto da Jarvis, pronto a ritirare i documenti del padrone di casa.

“Giusto, Jarvis ci ha passato più tempo, è colpa sua”.

“Per quanto mi riguarda, signore, mi ritengo responsabile solo della sua ottima dialettica. Il signorino è fin troppo intelligente per essere stato influenzato da me” rispose con un leggero sorriso.

Steve ricambiò il sorriso pensando a quanto si sbagliasse.

“Ehi, nonnetti” i tre si voltarono verso Tony appoggiato alla lavagna su cui DUM-E aveva appena finito di scrivere con grafia tremolante un gigantesco ‘ _FANCULO_ ’.

“Già, ottima dialettica…” Borbottò Howard prima di avvicinarsi al figlio.

 


End file.
